Duty of the Hallowkeepers
by 23tictac02
Summary: Two people are forever in charge of the Deathly Hallows. One of them made a terrible mistake the other a Sacrifice. Dumbledore comes back. MMAD eventually T
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

The hooded figure watched the crowd on the tower; she had seen Dumbledore arrive with Harry. She knew he hid unable to move under the cloak.

Her eyes reflected the flash of green light as it erupted from Snape's wand.

"NOOOOOOOO!!" she cried and dived from the roof immediately transforming as she went: becoming Fawkes. Half way through her transformation she was hit by a spell Snape had cast silently at her, she flew backwards and her back hit the hard castle wall then she too fell into the darkness as Albus had moments before.

The light was blinding and she raised her arm to shield her eyes. She sighed to herself *not again she thought* looking around her she found herself once again in the deathly hallows. Dumbledore was sat at a bench and she strode to meet him.

"Ah! Iris." He grinned at her.

"I prefer Fawkes." She scowled.

"How long do you have?" he asked sadly

"not long" she replied solemnly glancing at her hand, the sign for the Hallows imprinted on the ring was burned into the flesh on her hand, the scar was already beginning to glow.

They sat in silence until…

"I'm going to miss you old man" admitted Iris

"I shall miss you young one" he replied

"What will you do now?"

"Wait for Harry." He told her

The scar on her hand was burning now.

"Come back with me" she blurted out "you can't die"

"I don't want to be a ghost" Dumbledore told her hurt that she believed he would be happy like that.

"I didn't mean like that. You don't have to die yet! Please let e take you back!" she cried

"Goodbye Iris Ilsadore." Whispered Dumbledore

"No NO!!" she grabbed his arm and he tried to pull away. But it was too late white-hot flames were licking around her and she felt as if she was being dragged over shards of broken glass and twisted metal. Until she found herself behind a curtain in the hospital wing of Hogwarts.

"Snape killed Dumbledore" she heard Harry say followed by the gasps of everyone else in the room.

"Silenco" she whispered so no of them could hear her cry. She could have saved him, should have saved him or dragged him back from the Hallows with her. It was not fair that she could not die and be with him. She wished there and then for him to be brought back, but it did not change anything Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was dead and it was all her fault.

She felt an arm on her shoulder and jumped up startled. Looking up she stared right into the azure blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

"NEVER do that again" he stressed, "it does make my stomach churn"

Iris smiled and threw her arms around him the man who had the information to end He who must not be named.


	2. Hiding and promises

Dumbledore started toward the edge of the curtain to where Harry and the others were, when he heard the bang of the hospital wing doors being thrown open.

"Professors" Hagrid began tearfully "his body's gone. Right 'fore me eyes it was an all a flash of light then he was gone"

Mcgonagall gave a cry causing Dumbledore to pull at the curtain.

"No!" whispered Iris "you mustn't! You cannot be seen as you until Voldemort is gone! He thinks you are dead so he will advance and we can end the war faster. Come here." She commanded

"Why?" asked Dumbledore

Iris didn't answer instead she raised a hand at Dumbledore

"_Kuafette dequeim" _she whispered.

He was engulfed in a golden light that swarmed around him, and he changed. His long silver hair became a short black mop and his beard three-day-old stubble. Albus Dumbledore was young again.

He no longer wore robes, but muggle clothing – jeans, a t-shirt and a blazer.

Albus did not resemble a younger version of himself (he had been ginger) instead he was a new person entirely.

"Who am I?" he asked in a voice that did not resemble his own.

"Jayden McGregor. For now anyway" Iris replied.

"I look young again!" Dumbledore cheered

"35, to be exact."

Unfortunately Harry had seen the golden glow from behind the curtain with his wand drawn he snarled "whose there?" drawing the attention of everyone else.

Iris turned to Dumbledore (disguised as Jayden) "DON"T touch anything!" she warned him and stepped from behind the curtain.

"Only me" she smiled

"Who the hell are you?" the room chorused

"Iris Ilsadore" Mcgonagall told them "a friend of…Albu…" she broke off sadly

Harry lowered his wand

"Give me your arm" He commanded

"No get your own" she told him "let me introduce you to my friend" she smiled widely at McGonagall and gave a almost imperceptible nod of her head.

"Jayden McGregor" Dumbledore said as he stepped around the curtain

McGonagall stared at his eyes and they twinkled back in a way only Dumbledore knew how so she fled her chair and flew at him.

"No. No" winced Iris as Dumbledore flung his arms around her waist.

There was another flash of Golden light and McGonagall was suddenly a 32-year-old woman with straight black hair and muggle clothing on.

"DAMMIT! I told you not to touch anything!" Iris yelled at Dumbledore.

"What the hell is going on!?" Harry demanded

"We came to help you, but we got stuck in radiation as we went and I'm not quite stable yet" Dumbledore lied.

'oh' muttered Harry, watching as Iris created a circle in the middle of the room.

"I need all of you to stay out of the circle." She told them as she stepped inside it walls of glass shot up around her.

She placed her scarred hand palm down in the centre of the circle.

"Serverus Snape!" she called clearly and he appeared in the circle.

On the other side of the glass Harry tensed angrily as did everyone else for that matter.

"What the ---!" Cried the Weasley's angrily

"You're not going to be very popular." Snape smiled indicating the angry mob on the other side of the glass.

"You KILLED Dumbledore!" Iris snapped hitting him on the shoulder

"You brought him back" he retorted

Iris glared at him.

"You killed me." She stated

"To see if you would change. You didn't by the way. Why?" he questioned

"Why what?" Iris asked

"Why do you stay the same even when you die? I haven't died but I have changed." Snape asked

"Because I sacrificed my life over and over again for yours and not once did you ever show any remorse or guilt. You never tried to stop me and once I was back you never thanked me. So every time that happened you lost part of yourself becoming so far from the real you. I mean look at you all greasy, heartless and cold."

"What do you mean remorse?" Snape asked confused

"It hurts us, you and me, Sev coming back after we have died. It's like being dragged over broken glass, twisted metal and hot coals whilst flames lick your body. You expect to find yourself scratched burnt and bloodied when you get back but your not."

"I never knew."

"You never asked" iris replied sadly looking at the face of her once best friend. "But I did not bring you here to talk about what has past in our ridiculously long lives – we'd be here all day seeing as we can't die. I need to know Sev, Whose side are you on?" she asked

"Yours" he said she raised an eyebrow "theirs" he muttered nodding at them through the glass.

"Promise?" she inquired

"I swear it on The Hallows" he told her placing his marked hand over the centre of the circle. Iris took his marked hand in hers. Their scars brushed one another. Two lights erupted from Snape's hand one blue, one gold, and two erupted from Iris's hand but they were dark purple and silver. The lights danced around their hands until Snape faded away.

"What was that?" whispered Hermione

"A promise" replied Dumbledore looking at Harry – his knuckles were white with anger clutching his wand. As soon as the glass fell he cast the spell.

"CRUCIO" He yelled

Iris was too fast, though her back was turned she deflected it with a swipe of her hand, she turned to face him to deflect the second one he shot at her. Then she brought her hands to chest level and pushed forward stretching her hands as she did so causing Harry to fly through air and hit the wall.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." She growled at him.

"You were talking to Snape!" he yelled

"He is on our side." She told him

"That's what Dumbledore said!" Harry scoffed

"He promised" Iris replied with a shrug of her shoulders

"So! A promise isn't binding."

"You are too young to understand the magic of the old religion and too blind to see past your own destiny into the future and past of others boy. So I refuse to waste my magic or breath teaching you about it. Now if you don't mind we have an evil dark lord to defeat"

"Who died and made you boss?" Harry snapped

"Dumbledore" Iris told him conjuring up a large table and chairs.


	3. pissing death eaters off already?

The next part jumps a bit. Jayden (Dumbledore) and Iris are working at Hogwarts, snape is headmaster and McGonagall is still young.

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far. Keep them coming!

EIGHT WEEKS LATER

The next year of Hogwarts had begun but none of the students were particularly happy about that unless they were slytherins. Snape stood up from his position in the middle of the table to a roar of boos causing the Carrows to stand and draw their wands.

"Sit down" hissed Snape. "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts" he addressed the students " we have four new members of staff joining this year. The Carrows" Alecto and Amycus Carrow stood up then sat back down either side of Snape.

"Also Professor McGregor"

Dumbledore stood then sat smiling at McGonagall who was seated next to him. "Finally professor-" Snape looked round "Where is Ilsadore?" he snarled at Dumbledore who just shrugged his shoulders.

Snape opened his mouth to continue speaking when the doors to the great hall burst opened and in strode Iris Ilsadore her curly black hair dangling round her shoulders her green eyes gleaming. Unlike the other teachers Iris was not in her best clothes she had tucked a pair of Black trousers into some black boots with a green t-shirt on that read "issues I have them!" in her hand was clasped a bottle of alcohol.

"Professor Ilsadore I was wondering when you'd show up." Snape sighed

"Do you know what you need Snape?" she asked him happily

"For you to do job. Which included being here one hour ago." He snarled

"Sorry." She took a swig from the bottle of Dragka (dragon vodka) "I couldn't decide what t-shirt to wear it was either this one or the one that says VOLDEMORT SUCKS ASS – STICK IT TO THE MAN" She Laughed as a gasp rang out through the Hall, suddenly half of the slytherins and the Carrows had their wands drawn pointed at her.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Yelled Alecto

"CRUCIO!!" cried a hundred different voices

Iris threw her hands out to the sides knowing that if the curses missed her they would hit the students sat behind her, which just happened to be anyone who wasn't in slytherin.

"PROTEGO DEFENDIO!!!" the shield spell wrapped itself over everyone behind and to the sides of Iris, ricocheting the curses back at the slytherins. Anger overwhelmed Iris How could they do that? They could have tortured first years that were just excited to be at Hogwarts. She cast a spell and lifted Draco Malfoy off his feet by his neck and she squeezed slowly dragging the breath from him.

"You will listen to me. ALL OF YOU. Don't any of you ever try that again or I swear it will be the last thing you ever do!"

Snape recognised the quick breathing and rainbow of colours iris's irises were flashing – she was losing control. He strode to her side and grabbed her arm making her drop Draco before she killed him.

"Hallows" Snape whispered a circle appeared on the ground much like the one that had appeared in the hospital wing 8 weeks previously.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked

"I was in the Hallows today/" she began "and all of a sudden this little girl appears crying so I go over to her. Do you know how that little girl died?" she asked him not expecting an answer. "She was murdered by your precious lord Sev. He went to her house and tortured her parents in front of her. Then with their last breaths he made THEM torture and kill her. Their OWN daughter, she was five years old Serverus.

And her parents killed her because they thought Voldemort would spare their lives if they did." She whispered tears pouring down her face.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT?" he swooped round her.

"You don't care?" she asked him

"OF COURSE I CARE!!!" he yelled

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING" she screamed back

"BECAUSE THESE WALLS ARE MADE OF GLASS WE COULD AT LEAST MAKE IT LOOK LIKE WE ARE FIGHTING!"

"OH OKAY COOL! "

"CHANGE THE WRITING ON YOUR TOP"

"NO WAY"  
"NOW!!!!"

The yelling went on and to the students and staff it looked like Snape and Iris were having a row. Suddenly Snape's hand shot through the air and Iris fell to the ground.

"SON OF A BITCH" screamed Iris clutching her cheek. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!"

With a flick of his wand Snape changed the lettering of her top so it now read "VOLDEMORT IS AWESOME"

"Even you don't believe that. Well the Sev I grew up with wouldn't believe that. But then again the Sev I grew up with wouldn't have done this to me either." She indicated the gash on her cheek.

"Let me fix that" he said and remorse and guilt radiated from him.

"No"

He held out his arm

"please" he breathed.

"No"

The glass wall fell down again when Iris grabbed Snape's right arm "Hogwarts"

Iris played the part and shuffled silently to her seat besides Dumbledore who tilted her chin toward the left so he could see her cheek. He winced anger evident in his eyes.

"leave it" she whispered sadly wondering when her best friend turned into such a bastard.


	4. Saving Ginny

"You called Jay" stated Iris

"Yes I was wondering if you could quite possible make me ginger again. I'm rather fond of my old hair colour." Albus sighed

"Okay" relented Iris she turned his black hair ginger. "I have to go teach some kids how to fly." Iris told him and jogged out of the castle

"McGonagall care for a walk?" Albus asked her as she passed.

"Absolutely" she smiled at him.

The strolled out of the castle arm in arm as they had done throughout the summer months for so many years, and walked along a rarely trodden path to a gate.

"Alohamora" whispered Dumbledore

The gate swung open revealing a hidden garden with waterfalls and fairies swarming around all manner of gorgeous wildlife. It was a garden Albus had built Minerva when they were in school. With a flick of his wand music began to play.

'May I have this dance?" he asked her bowing low

"Of course" she answered with a curtsey

As so though waltzed in between the flowers and falling water until their feet ached.

She is so beautiful thought Albus as he watched the sun glow around her, his eyes tracing the delicate features of her face.

BANG! BANG! BANG! The knocking echoed around the garden and the two teachers fled toward the school.

Meanwhile Iris was teaching some quidditch moves to some 6th year students, Luna, Neville and Ginny were among the faces in front of her when suddenly a banging echoed around the grounds coming from the giant wooden gate that separated the school from the outside world.

"What the –" muttered a few of the students.

As a reflex Iris covered all of the students who had gathered outside in a shield charm.

"AHHH" winced iris it felt like her head was going to explode.

IRIS came Fred's voice IS THAT YOU

IRIS she heard George say

WE NEED GINNY was that Bill?

THEIR COMING FOR HER HURRY Charlie?

Then they were all talking at once. She caught words like Dad. Ron, death eaters, Ginny, hurry. Then Snape's voice entered the fray.

WHAT DO THEY WANT he asked WHO IS IT.

The Weasley's they want Ginny apparently some DE's are on the way. She thought to him.

Now they were shouting to her over the gate as well as in her head.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" she screamed out load in agony.

All the teachers stood now in front of the students, wands at the ready.

Iris reached inside the shield and covered Ginny with Ginny's cloak after that she grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her toward the gate.

"Wait I want to say goodbye! Where are you taking me?" she protested

The sky was filled with black clouds one of the Carrows had summoned the death eaters and they were coming.

Iris turned back toward the gate dragging Ginny along.

They were so far away; they weren't going to make it in time.

"Get on my back" she ordered Ginny then transformed into a lion so she could run to the gate faster.

"WE'RE HERE!!" Iris called

There was a great flapping of wings and a dragon appeared with the Weasley brothers on it's back.

"GET ON!!"

"HOW??"

"Astaredmoray" thought Snape and he lifted Ginny into the air.

Hogwarts watched as Ginny flew off with her brothers; many of them cheered. But then black shapes fell out of the sky.

"Get the Students inside" snape ordered Jayden.


	5. punishment

DO WHAT THEY TELL YOU Snape thought spoke to Iris.

Iris found herself surrounded by death eaters and cursed herself for her love of muggle clothing.

"Snape, you seem to have a pest problem" snarled Yaxley

"Maybe we should remove it for you?" giggled Doholov "after all the dark lord would be most unpleased if anymore blood traitors managed to worm themselves from him"

The people closet to Snape – McGonagall and Dumbledore and Iris, the ones that knew him best – could see he had paled in complexion if it were possible.

"There's no need to suggest violence boys. I was just saving the innocent." Iris told them

"INNOCENT! Miss Weasley comes from a family of blood traitors and scum! They deserve what's coming to them." Yaxley insisted the other DE's nodded.

Snape swept forward grabbing Iris by the arm.

"Your in charge McGregor Don't do anything stupid. Lets get you to the dark lord" he ordered.

The Death eaters disappeared and that was the last time anyone saw Iris Ilsadore for a long time.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. The problem and the proposal

**8 WEEKS LATER (2 days before Harry defeated Voldemort)**

McGonagall and Dumbledore had sojourned to their secret garden again and they lay on the grass though they were contented with their lives here, staring at the stars they couldn't but wonder what had happened to one Iris Ilsadore. Everyone wondered what had happened to her after she had been taken by the Death eaters- whilst wearing a particularly offensive tee shirt.

Dumbledore rolled over to look at McGonagall – she was beautiful always had been, even when they had been old and grey she had mesmerised him with her beauty. She was smart too, perhaps not as smart as he was but she was relatively clever.

"Min can I ask you something?" he asked her

She stared into his shining blue eyes and lost herself as she always had. They were beautiful as a matter of fact Dumbledore was quite a catch in her opinion, smart, funny, caring and did she mention downright gorgeous.

"Anything" she replied

"Will you marry me?" he questioned, "I know it's not the best time but I should of asked you so long ago. I love you Minerva McGonagall and I want you to be my wife" he smiled hopefully

"Yes" cried McGonagall "I would be delighted"

He wiped away the tears falling down her cheeks gently with his thumb and kissed her softly on the lips

"Wonderful!" he told her.

Meanwhile as the happy couple consummated their engagement Snape was in his chambers angrily hurling things at shelves and yelling as loud as he could.

Everyone wondered where Iris was, he knew. Voldemort was keeping her prisoner using her as a slave to fetch drinks and dispose of bodies then whenever he wanted to he would kill her then watch as she screamed in pain once she returned. He had never known how badly being brought back hurt until he saw the scratches on her body that lingered for a few seconds after she took her first rattling breath. A few weeks ago her body had begun showing the scars she had from years of life. The one on her side where the dragon spike got stuck when she jumped in front of it, the one that stretch diagonally over her left eye – sword practice gone wrong and of course the burns from the time she had gave her life to save his and taken the blame, they had all proudly presented themselves until the Hallows pulled her back and she was dead for two days as they healed her broken battered body. He could not stop the dark lord from hurting her, because he was too afraid so he had let her suffer – again – to save his own skin and he hated himself,

It was pretty safe to say the old Serverus Snape the one who had loved Iris Ilsadore with all his heart was fighting the new Snape with the heart as black as his eyes and as cold as the dungeons where he dwelled.


	7. For now

**Iris looked around most of the people crammed in the great hall were wearing expressions of grief and that was acceptable, understandable – they had years ahead of them to be happy now they should be sad and mourning. She looked over at the Weasley family huddled around Fred's dead body and her body felt cold.**

**She could not stand the faces of those who had died their pale faces and glazed over eyes so she left the hall.**

**George watched her leave and followed.**

"**Bring him back" he ordered**

"**I can't it's not fair" Iris told him**

"**I NEED HIM" George screamed**

"**I know"**

"**SO BRING HIM BACK" **

"**WHAT ABOUT ALL THE OTHER DEAD PEOPLE HUH GEORGE? TONKS AND LUPIN HAVE A KID! AND COLIN CREEVEY IS JUST A CHILD. WHAT MAKES FRED MORE SPECIAL THAN ANY OF THE OTHERS?"**

**George had grabbed iris shoulders and was shaking her, tears pouring down his face.**

"**YOU BRING HIM BACK!! YOU BRING HIM BACK RIGHT NOW OR ELSE"**

'**Or else what?" iris snapped **

**George pointed his wand at his own throat.**

"**Or else I'll kill myself." He whispered distraught**

"**I'll be right back – but it's his decision" she faded away.**

**Moments later Molly Weasley almost had a heart attack when Fred gasped for air; the Weasley's began screaming happily and George ran inside. Iris appeared beside.**

"**Don't ever expect me to do that again – and if anyone asks I DIDN'T do that" she hissed at him.**

**Fred's eyes meet hers as she watched George run to him.**

**He nodded in acknowledgement. She still felt horrible, she could only bring one of them back and little Colin Creevey had so much life left. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Albus Dumbledore – still disguised as Jayden McGregor - and McGonagall stood behind her. Iris found herself suddenly enveloped in a hug.**

"**FRED!!" Ron's voice erupted into the hall and he ran at his brother throwing his arm around him Hermione hugged him next sandwiched in between the Weasley brothers. Harry made his way over to Dumbledore, Iris, and McGonagall.**

"**You did good kid" Iris nodded to him.**

"**Why did you tell me to go to Snape?" He asked Dumbledore**

"**Wild guess" came the reply**

"**Are you Albus Dumbledore?" Harry whispered**

**Jayden nodded. "It was necessary to lie to have this battle sooner." **

**Harry hugged him before they all went to join the Weasley's.**

**For now all was well.**

**(Next chapter involves the New Year at Hogwarts and will go on to reveal more about Iris and Snape's past)**


	8. new beginning

Sorry it's taken me a while to update.

SEPTEMBER

Once again Dumbledore found himself seated at the head table- still disguised as Jayden McGregor he had decided to tell everyone who he really was a few weeks ago. It was safe to say he had very much enjoyed the reactions of the wizarding world.

On his right sat the still young looking McGonagall and his left for once an on time Iris Ilsadore.

Iris looked tired. He knew she had not slept more than two hours a night. Snape had not returned and she had searched throughout the holidays to find him in both this world and The Hallows. She hadn't found him and he wouldn't respond to her thought communication. Dumbledore also knew she still felt as if she had done wrong in bringing back Fred. He knew she would of preferred not to have brought anyone back but now she was left wondering what if. Wha if she had chosen Colin Creevey what would he of become? What if she had saved Tonks or Lupin instead? Would their son be any different a man if he had at least one parent around?

"Sir?" Iris questioned knowing his thoughts "it's time for your welcome." She hissed.

He turned to look at the students who were looking back at him patiently. " for the fallen fifty" he spoke clearly reminding them of the silent heroes who died to give them a better future. Food appeared throughout the hall lining the tables and causing gasps to erupt from unsuspected first years.

"This is amazing!" sighed Iris happily always pleased with the food on the table.

"Albus. I was wondering if we could take a walk later to celebrate" whispered McGonagall in his ear

"Celebrate what dear? " he replied

"The return of order and peace!" she said as if he was stupid for not knowing.

"We have of course the usually professors here, I gladly announce the official return of Professor Ilsadore who will be continuing as defence against the dark arts and part time quidditch teacher." Dumbledore told the students a while later "entrance into the forbidden forest is obviously forbidden, may I remind you of the upcoming dance in celebration of our victory and filch wishes for me to remind you anything purchased from weasleys' wizard wheezes are confiscatable and will not be returned. So I ask you all to empty your pockets and suitcases immediately."

This elicited a groan from the students many of whom delved into pockets and placed the odd sweet on the table.

The biggest groan came from iris, who began emptying her pockets with a scowl on her face. Eventually it became clear her pockets held a charm that appeared to make them never ending.

"Have you got the whole shop in there?" asked Dumbledore amused. As for filch he looked like Christmas had come early and he ran up with a bag. Iris got a mischievous glint in her eye and she waved her hand over the pile on the table, it was transformed into a array of multicoloured dust that floated into her palm. Filch looked on mouth agape. She turned her hand over and blew the dust into the air.

"What the-?" questioned Filch.

"Magic" answered Iris with a grin.

Filch let out something between a groan and a roar of indignation before storming off. The hall erupted into giggles as the doors slammed shut. Iris winced and turned slowly to face Dumbledore.

" Are you ever going to grow up?" he asked and though his voice sounded weary and he looked slightly miffed she detected a hint of amusement in his tone.

" I found it quite enjoyable professor" sniggered McGonagall

The next morning

Iris stood with Dumbledore as he watched McGonagall sweep along the Gryffindor table handing out timetables.

"She's beautiful." He muttered to himself. Oblivious to the world around him- entranced by her figure.

" So when's the big day?" Iris asked

"Hmm- what- oh not sure yet we can't decide between an winter or a summer wedding." He murmured his eyes never leaving Minerva.

"Cool" Iris replied

"Cool? That's it? No opinion? No advice? No personal preference?" he queried

"Sorry." She shrugged her shoulders. She paused for a moment "summer. A time for things that have bloomed in spring to reach their full youthful beauty, you and Min appear at a stage in your lives that resembles summer. Now if you were still old and silver-haired I would suggest a winter wedding." And with that she strode off.


End file.
